Beautifull Chance
by Aoi Wings
Summary: "Mencintaimu adalah kebahagian yang pernah kudapatkan, sebuah kesempatan indah yang kurasakan" Saat Angin musim gugur terakhir berhembus, kau akan tahu...


**Beautifull Chance**

.

.

Disclamer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : _"Mencintaimu adalah kebahagian yang pernah kudapatkan, sebuah kesempatan indah yang kurasakan" _

Warning : Typoo, Bad EYD ect

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30 siang. Teman-teman segera keluar kelas untuk makan siang di kantin. Namun masih banyak juga yang tinggal di kelas. Termasuk aku. Dengan gerakan yang tak terburu-buru, aku memasukan buku dan alat tulis yang tadi kugunakan ke dalam laci meja.

Entah mengapa hari ini aku tak berselera ke kantin. Aku berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Bingung akan pergi kemana. Aku hanya berjalan mengikuti kehendak kakiku melangkah. Aku melewati koridor yang ramai. Aku tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang kutemui, walau mereka tak membalas senyumanku. Setiap orang yang kutemui di koridor tidaklah aku kenal. Namun tak ada salahnya bila aku mencoba agar mereka mau bergaul denganku.

Aku teringat sebotol lemon madu yang kubawa dari rumah, aku menaruhnya di loker karena tasku yang akhir-akhir ini penuh akibat banyaknya buku-buku pelajaran dan penunjang yang kubawa. Langkahku kini terhenti pada sebuah loker yang berdiri dengan nama margaku tertempel disana 'Hyuuga'. Tanganku menyusup ke dalam saku almameter seragam, mencari-cari kunci loker yang selalu kusimpan disini. Sebuah benda dingin terangkat dari saku almameter kiriku, kunci dengan gantungan bambu itu menyapaku. Sekarang aku dapat membuka loker dihadapanku ini.

Tak banyak benda di dalam sana. Hanya buku-buku perpustakaan yang siap dikembalikan dan sebotol lemon madu. Tanganku meraih botol yang masih penuh itu dan mengeluarkannya dari loker. Suhu botol itu sudah tidak hangat lagi, tapi aku yakin rasa minuman ini masih sama lezatnya. Aku tak segera meminumnya, karena kakiku mengajaku kembali berjalan. Setelah aku menutup loker dan menguncinya, lagi-lagi aku mengalah dengan kakiku yang berjalan semau pikiranku.

Aku dibawa olehnya ke halaman sekolah yang ramai. Aku takut dengan keramaian. Aku takut tenggelam di keramaian tanpa seorangpun memperhatikanku. Aku berbalik. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah bangku di sebelah pohon yang rindang. Seketika itu juga aku mulai menyukai tempat itu. Disana tak ramai maupun tak begitu sepi. Tempat yang dapat melihat segala sisi lapangan serta gedung samping sekolah. Tanpa ragu, aku berjalan kesana.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut panjangku dan beberapa helai poniku. Mataku terpejam sesaat menikmati kesejukan udara dan kebaikan alam padaku. Aku terduduk sambil bersiap meminum lemon maduku sebelum suara benda jatuh mengagetkanku. Benda itu seperti suara seng besi yang jatuh ke tanah. Karena kaget, refleks aku berdiri dari bangku dan berusaha mencari asal suara mengagetkan itu. Aku berfikir sebentar, apakah disekitar sini terdapat benda besi? Tiba-tiba aku teringat parkiran sepeda yang sangat dekat dari sini.

Benar saja. Saat aku sampai disana aku mendapati sepeda milik murid-murid saling menimpah. Parahnya lagi, bukan hanya beberapa yang jatuh saling menimpah melainkan semuanya. Pikiranku dipenuhi rasa kasihan. Aku tak tega melihat tukang kebun yang sudah tua akan membereskannya sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga ini tak terlihat sebagai pekerjaan yang enteng, mengingat fakta bahwa 87% murid yang besekolah disini menaruh sepeda mereka di parkiran ini.

Aku harus membantu tukang kebun itu, sebelum dia datang dan memberesakannya sendiri. Segera saja aku berlari kecil dan mulai merapikan sepeda terdekat. Aku sangat lambat, sehingga aku baru memberdirikan enam buah sepeda. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Tangan ku kembali meraih sebuah sepeda lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara langkah mendekat terdengar olehku. Seketika aku menoleh berharap bukan tukang kebun yang sudah lanjut usia itu. Harapanku terkabul. Bukan paman tukang kebun melainkan seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut kelam menghampiri barisan sepeda yang agak jauh dariku dan segera merapikannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku tak mengenalnya. Murid laki-laki itu terus bekerja merapikan barisan sepeda tanpa kuminta. Dia tak berkata apapun. Hanya membantuku yang sedang kesusahan. Tanganya dengan cekatan memberdirikan sepeda-sepeda. Peluh mulai membingkai wajah putihnya. Aku tersadar saat sepasang bola matanya yang kelam menatapku. dia merasa diperhatikan olehku terus. Aku kaget, dan sadar kalau aku terus-terusan hanya melihatnya tanpa melakuakan apa-apa. Segera aku merpikan sepeda disampingku.

Ketika aku menoleh dan hendak membereskan sepeda lagi. Aku dikejutkan oleh seluruh sepeda yang telah tersusun sempurna. Kecuali yang ada di barisan terdepanku, ada satu yang masih tergeletak disana. Aku yang merasa tak melakuakan apapun dan membiarkan murid asing ini melakukan segalannya, segera melangkah cepat dan hati-hati ke tempat di mana satu sepeda yang masih belum di berdirikan. Tapi murid laki-laki itu juga ingin merapikan sepeda tersebut. Tanpa kusadari aku dan dia sama-sama menyentuh jok sepeda secara bersamaan, membuat tanganku dan tangannya secara tak sengaja bersentuhan. Aku kaget sekali. Wajahnya juga kaget, namun hanya sebentar lalu dia kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang saat ini posisinya diatas tanganku, murid laki-laki ini malah mengambil jarak sangat dekat denganku. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dan keras, aku mulai merasa mukaku memanas. Aku belum pernah merasakaan perasaan ini. Saat mata elangnya menatapku, wajahnya semakin dekat denganku. Aku segera menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata dengannya. Membuat kepalaku menyentuh dahinya. Aku mulai merasa nafas yang tadi menerpa wajahku menjauh. Saat kusadari sepeda yang akan kuangkat sudah berdiri di depanku.

Aku langsung berdiri. Murid laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Dengan tergesa aku melangkah hati-hati di sekitar sepeda-sepeda yang terparkir rapih. Saat aku dapat keluar dari tempat penuh sepeda itu, murid laki-laki itu sudah sangat jauh dari posisiku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya dengan berlari. Meski aku tahu, aku tak mungkin menyusulnya. Maka dari itu, aku harus memintanya berhenti.

"Tu...Tunggu...!" aku berteriak dengan sedikit menaikan volume suaraku. Murid itu mendengar suaraku, lalu dia menoleh dan berbalik. Sekarang aku dapat menyusulnya. Langkah kecilku mampu membuatku berada di dekatnya sekarang. Dengan sedikit mengatur nafas, aku mulai mengutarakan maksudku padanya.

"Go...men... Gomen," ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Gomen, karena membuatmu repot...," lanjutku, lalu aku mengangkat wajah. Murid laki-laki itu tak merespon dan hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikiranku. Aku mengingat bahwa masih ada sebotol lemon madu yang belum kuminum, aku berniat memberikannya pada murid yang tak kukenal ini. Entah mengapa tanganku gemetaran saat mengambil botol itu dari saku almameterku. Aku gugup hanya karena berhadapan dengan seorang murid laki-laki yang tak kukenal. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"A...Arigatougozaimasu..., dengan ini aku harap rasa lelahmu dapat sedikit menghilang..., arigatou, atas bantuannya..," cicitku sambil kembali menunduk dengan tangan yang dipenuhi sebuah botol lemon madu dan sebuah sapu tangan yang belum kugunakan. Aku benar-benar tak berharap dia akan mengambilnya. Setidaknya aku berusaha dan benar-benar ingin memberikannya. Aku tak boleh membiarkan seseorang terbebani karena diriku yang lamban.

Diluar dugaan. Sebuah tangan mengambil semua yang ada di tanganku. Aku begitu terkejut, seketika aku menegakkan badanku. Aku sadar, sebuah senyuman tipis tersembunyi dalam wajah datarnya.

"Hn...," kata tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi aku tahu, dia sedang mengucapkan kata 'Iya..' dalam versi unik dirinya. Aku tersenyum senang dengan hal yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Tanpa sadar, tawa kecil mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa aku kendalikan. Segera saja, begitu tersadar aku langsung menutup mulutku spontan. Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti dikira aneh.

"Lucu?"

"Huh?" aku benar-benar selalu dikejutkan oleh apa yang dilakukan murid laki-laki ini untuk membalas segala interaksiku.

"Siapa namamu?" angin sepoi menghembuskan rambut kami. Aku segera mengadahkan kepalaku yang semula tertunduk. Pandanganku tertuju pada murid laki-laki didepanku yang sedang menatapku. Pandangan yang tak pernah bisa aku pecahkan. Rasa senang yang entah darimana, tiba-tiba datang kepadaku.

"_Kebahagian datang padaku bersamaan  
dengan hampir berakhirnya musim gugur..."_

"H...Hyuuga...Hyuuga Hinata," ucapku tergagap. Takut-takut, aku mencoba kembali menatap wajahnya. Wajah datar sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya sebuah anggukan kecil tanda mengerti yang menyertai ekspresinya.

Rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk menanyakan siapa namanya. Tapi, entah mengapa sulit sekali menanyakannya. Tanganku terus saja gemetaran. Padahal aku tak pernah seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan murid laki-laki lainnya. Tanpa sadar, tubuhku yang gelisah membuatnya mengerti apa tujuanku.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Uchiha-san berkata dengan cepat. Kaget, tak menyangka Uchiha-san akan mengeri apa yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku terlonjak dan hanya mengangguk cepat. Aku bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa. Kuharap kesanku pada Uchiha-san tidak terlalu membuatnya merasa aku ini gadis aneh. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku sudah bersekolah disini selama 3 tahun namun sekalipun aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin aku kurang pergaulan.

Hening menyelimuti kami. Tak ada suara apapun yang berasal dari kami berdua. Hanya ada suara teriakan murid perempuan yang menonton latihan sepak bola yang tak jauh dari kami. Rasa canggung yang sekarang sedang kurasakan. Aku tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Uchiha-san sekarang. Apakah perasaan canggung? Aku tak bisa mengetahuinnya.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar. Aku tahu Uchiha-san yang sudah menimbulkan suara tersebut. Sedih dan kecewa menggelanyutiku. aku segera sadar dan menepuk pipiku pelan, menyadarkan diriku dari hal yang tak seharusnya aku rasakan. Buat apa aku merasa kecewa. Sebuah suara datang mengintrupsi debatku dengan batinku.

"Kau... mau ke kelas sekarang?" sekali lagi aku menatap Uchiha-san. Bukan, bukan Uchiha-san melainkan punggungnya. Dia berbicara tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Entah keberanian dari mana aku malah meng-iyakan ajakannya. langkah kecilku berusaha sejajar dengan posisi berjalan Uchiha-san yang terbilang cepat. Tanpa berani melihat ekspresi Uchiha-san, aku terus berjalan di sisinya.

Kami berjalan dengan sangat cepat dari dugaanku. Padahal Uchiha-san tidak lah terlalu terburu-buru hanya berjalan agak cepat saja. Tapi mengapa, aku merasa saat bersama Uchiha-san waktu sangatlah pendek dan cepat berakhir. Hah..., hari ini aku merasa ada yang tidak beres pada diriku.

Koridor yang masih saja terlihat ramai, walau tak seriuh saat bel istirahat dibunyikan. Uchiha-san yang masih berada di sebelaku hanya terus berjalan. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut Uchiha-san. Aku menjadi bingung, muncul beberapa peranyaan di kepalaku. Apa yang sedang kami lakukan sekarang? Apa mungkin aku sedang diajaknya ke kelasnya? Karena, tidak mungkin Uchiha-san mengetahui kelasku. Kecuali dia bertanya padaku. Kami berada di koridor dekat kelas 12 berada, dengan kata lain terdapat kelasku disana. Apakah Uchiha-san satu angkatan denganku? Jika benar, mengapa aku tak mengenalnya?

"Yo... Sasuke!" seorang murid laki-laki yang tak kukenal menghentikan langkah Uchiha-san dengan suara kerasnya. Otomatis membuatku ikut berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya terlihat asing dengan dandanan yang terbilang tak disiplin.

"Apa maumu, Suigetsu?" jawab Uchiha-san ketus pada murid bernama Suigetsu itu. Suigetsu-san menggaruk tengkuknya dan terseyum-senyum sendiri. Sebuah suara tawa canggung terdengar, tawa canggung Suigetsu-san. Aku menatap Suigetsu-san bingung saat tiba-tiba kedua tangannya yang pucat dikatupkan didepan wajahnya. Pandangannya terlihat sangat berharap pada Uchiha-san.

"Oh, Sasuke... bisakah kau kerjakan tugas essay kimiaku, _please..._?" Suigetsu-san terlihat sangat memohon pada Uchiha-san. Wajah yang tadinya menyeramkan berubah total menjadi wajah memohon yang lucu. Aku tertawa pelan, karena melihat Suigetsu-san dan usahannya.

"Tidak," jawab Uchiha-san singkat, padat, dan mengecewakan bagi Suigetsu-san.

"Ck..., kau ini. Besok-besok aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri, hari ini aku ada pertandingan catur antar sekolah." Suigetsu-san terlihat menggerutu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Kulirik Uchiha-san untuk mengetahui ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya. tapi, yang kulihat justru wajah datar yang sama. Uchiha-san memang tak pernah memiliki ekspresi yang menunjukan bagaimana ia akan bersikap. Bagaimana aku bisa selalu menghindari fakta tersebut, malahan aku senang dengan semakin sering penasaran dengan Uchiha-san.

"Dimana?" tanpa terduga sebuah suara baritone milik Uchiha-san terdengar, mengejutkanku dan Suigetsu-san.

"Huh...?" Suigetsu-san malah balik bertannya. Aku menatap kedua orang yang sedang saling bertanya ini bergantian. Apa yang mau Uchiha-san katakan sebenarnya?

"Buku kimiamu," jawab Uchiha-san. Seketika itu juga, aku baru sadar apa yang ingin disampaikan sebenarnya oleh Uchiha-san. Dia ingin agar Suigetsu-san tidak bergantung padannya. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa alasan Suigetsu-san bukanlah karena malas, tapi karena ia akan menjadi wakil sekolah dan tidak sempat mengerjakan tugas, Uchiha-san berniat menolongnnya. Tanpa kusadari sebuah gemuruh kecil terasa di dadaku.

'_Uchiha-san sangatlah baik...  
Aku...'_

"Benarkah? Sankyu, Sasuke..." Suigetsu berkata sembari terus tersenyum. Dia sangat bahagia, bahkan dia sampai mengguncang-gunjangkan bahu Uchiha-san. Aku jadi yakin bahwa sebelumnnya Suigetsu-san belum pernah minta tolong pada Uchiha-san untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia pasti dapat mengerjakan tugas itu, jika saja dia tidak mewakili sekolah untuk olimpiade catur.

"Hn...," jawaban Uchiha-san yang unik kembali kudengar. Aku tersenyum, pandanganku pada Uchiha-san semakin membaik, bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnnya lebih jauh. Aku sudah tahu bahwa; dibalik wajah tak pedulinnya, tersimpan sejuta kebaikan dalam dirinnya.

Tangan pucat Suigetsu-san terulur dengan buku dari dalam tasnya. Buku itu segera di sambut oleh gerakan cepat tangan Uchiha-san. Tawa renyah Suigetsu-san terdengar, wajahnya tidak secanggung tadi. Perasaan senang turut serta dalam diriku. Melihat seseorang menolong orang lain membuatku bahagia. Apalagi jika aku menjadi orang yang menolong, pasti aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Ok, aku berangkat sekarang." Suigetsu-san memakai kembali tas ransel gelapnnya, setelah sebelumnya ia lepas untuk mengambil buku kimia. Langkah pasti Suigetsu-san membuatnya berjalan kebelakang kami. Namun sebelum Suigetsu-san jauh dari posisi kami. Sebuah celetukan usil dilontarkan Suigetsu-san sembari menepuk bahu Uchiha-san akrab.

"Oh, kudengar kau ditaksir Karin, ya? Mau kubantu mendekatkan hubungan kalian? Hehe...," kata-kata Suigetsu-san entah mengapa membuat hatiku menjadi sesak. Tanganku menyentuh jantungku yang seperti terpilin. Sakit dan sesak. Padahal aku tahu, tak sepantasnya aku merasakan hal ini. Apalagi menyangkut orang yang disuka maupun menyukai Uchiha-san.

"Kau..., bicara apa? Pacarku ada disini!" Uchiha-san berkata ketus. Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Uchiha-san, lalu digenggamnya. Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Uchiha-san sekarang. Otakku terus berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Uchiha-san tadi. Sedangkan Uchiha-san malah mengajungkan tangan kami yang saling bertautan di depan wajah Suigetsu-san.

'_Pacarku ada disini!_' wajahku seketika memerah menyadari seluruh rangkaian peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tangan kami masih bergandengan di depan wajah Suigetsu-san. Kini, aku menatap Uchiha-san secara terang-terangan. Wajah Uchiha-san sama sekali tak berubah, masih saja menyembunyikan seluruh ekspresi dan menguncinya dalam wajah datar. Aku ingin menuntut jawaban atas apa yang dikatakan Uchiha-san.

"Huh...?" Suigetsu-san terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku dan . Sebelum dia sempat bertanya hal-hal lain mengenai kejadian mengaggetkan tadi. Uchiha-san dan Aku sudah lebih dahulu berbalik, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Suigetsu-san yang terihat bingung. Langkah lebar Uchiha-san kembali membuatku kesusahan menjajarkan posisi berjalan kami, mengakibatkan aku terlihat seperti tertarik paksa oleh Uchiha-san.

_Kita berjalan dalam rajutan kehidupan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa_

Kami sampai di sebuah tempat luas dengan angin kencang yang berhembus. Atap gedung sekolah. Hatiku mendadak gundah karena berada di ketinggian, karena aku takut ketinggian. Perlahan, tangan Uchiha-san melepaskan tanganku. Aku dapat mendengar sebuah tarikan nafas panjang darinya, aku menunggu Uchiha-san mengatakan sesuatu. Uchiha-san kemudian berbalik menghadapku dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Gomen...," ucapnya lirih. Aku mengangguk dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti terkejut tadi, gomen." Uchiha-san kembali berkata pelan. Aku menggeleng lalu kembali mengucapkan semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku selalu memandangmu dengan hal yang berbeda, kau baik dan selalu ada dalam pikiranku," kata-kata Uchiha-san sangat membuatku terkejut. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Namun yang kutahu, wajahku memanas saat ini.

"Karena... aku..," lanjutan kata-kata Uchiha-san terpotong ketika suara bel masuk berbunyi.

Uchiha-san kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiam di tempatku. Aku tak tahu mengapa badanku membeku oleh beberapa rentetan kata-kata yang diucapkan Uchiha-san membuat jantungku berdetak menggila. Tubuhku gemetaran. Sebuah rasa bahagia dan terharu menjadi satu. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Bisakah... setelah pulang sekolah kita bertemu di Taman Kasuga?" Uchiha-san mengajakku. Aku segera berbalik, mencoba meminta penjelasan Uchiha-san. Tapi, tak ada siapapun disana. Pintu keluar terbuka lebar, menandakan Uchiha-san baru saja melewatinnya.

Aku tersenyum. Jantungku masih berdetak hebat. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan reaksi ini dan aku mulai menyukainya. Aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku tapi lagi-lagi aku membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, menggantinya dengan perasaan bagai kembang api yang meledak indah dalam hatiku. Langkahku sangat ringan saat ini, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Sudah bersenang-senangnya?" mendadak tubuhku berhenti bergerak. Perasaan apa ini?

"Hinata-san... kau ini merepotkan ya?" perasaan ini. Tanganku tak berhenti gemetaran. _Takut... aku takut_.

"Hah... aku lelah. Kita akhiri saja, ok?" suara itu kembali membuatku merasakan aura aneh di sekitar sini. Aku belum mengatakan apapun semenjak suara itu terdengar, lidahku seolah kelu. Aku tak berani menolehkan pandanganku kebelakang, aku tahu suara itu berasal dari sana, aku takut sangat _takut..._ perasaan ini entah mengapa tak asing. Aku menggeleng, aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini.

"Hinata-san... **kau tak seharusnya ada disini**," pernyataan dari suara misterius itu menggunjangkan perasaanku. Segalannya terasa runtuh, semuannya. Aku membalikan tubuhku kebelakang tanpa berfikir lagi.

"TIDAK... TIDAK... pergi dariku! PERGI...!" aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku tak menemukan seorang pun diasana. Nafasku naik turun seiring adrenalin yang memacu tanpa kusadari. Keringat dingin mengucur deras melewati tengkukku. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Perasaan ini hanya ilusi, aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. Dengan lemas, aku mencoba kembali keluar dari sini.

"Bukankah kau yang mencoba pergi dariku, Hinata-san." seorang pria dengan senyuman menakutkan mengagetkanku. Pria dengan kemeja hitam itu menghadang pintu keluar. Aku mundur perlahan. Berkali-kali aku jatuh karena lututku yang lemas, tapi aku bangkit dan berjalan mundur. Perasaan ketakutan muncul dan semakin menjadi saat pria asing itu menampakan dirinnya, pandanganku mulai mengabur akibat air hangat yang terus menerus keluar dari mataku. Tanpa terasa punggungku menyentuh batas pinggir gedung, tanpa peduli aku menaikinya.

"Hinata-san... CUKUP." Pria dengan kemeja hitam itu menariku, membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tangannya yang dingin memenjarakanku dalam kehampaan pelukannya. Aku meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Pria asing ini. Usahaku sia-sia karena dia lebih kuat dariku. Wajah itu mencoba menatapku sekarang, jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku membuang pandanganku darinnya, sebuah tangan menyentuh keningku.

"Sadarlah Hinata-san, kau sudah tersesat begitu jauh...," ucapan pria dengan rambut hitam itu adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar. Karena setelah itu kesadaranku makin menjauh, gelap yang kurasakan. Tapi tak hanya itu saja, sebuah pemandangan asing silih berganti seperti putaran film.

_Dapatkah aku merobek Takdir  
agar kita dapat bersama?_

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut ketika aku mencoba membuka mataku. Cahaya jingga dedaunan musim gugur menyapaku, membuatku mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku terbangun dalam posisi duduk, mencoba mengatur nafas sedemikian mungkin. Saat kuedarkan pandanganku aku kembali menemukan Pria dengan kemeja hitam, menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Suara paraunya menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Hinata-san... kau ingat siapa aku?"

"Ya...," balasku tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku dari Itachi, pria berkemeja hitam. Dia adalah _Shinigami ku._

"Hinata-san, kau sudah terlalu banyak mengotori buku Takdir. Sekarang aku harus memaksamu pergi dari dunia manusia." Itachi berkata hal yang kembali membuatku sedih. Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali kembali menjadi Hinata Hyuuga yang tak tahu apapun. Sebuah syal merah tergantung di leherku, Itachi memakaikannya padaku. Aku menatapnya lama. Tiba-tiba aku teringat oleh janjiku dengan Uchiha-san.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang..." aku berbalik, hendak menuju Taman Kasuga. Tapi sebuah tangan menangkap lenganku, tak membiarkanku pergi.

"Lepaskan aku, Itachi-san!"

"Tidak!" Itachi berteriak keras, matanya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Aku tak peduli lagi pada semua ini, pikiranku melayang pada satu orang. Uchiha-san. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku berjatuhan dengan derasnnya. Pandangan mata Itachi melembut, pegangan tangannya mulai melonggar. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini, segera aku berlari.

"Hinata-san, kau akan menghilang sebentar lagi." Ucap Itachi lirih. Aku mendengarnnya, tapi aku malah mencoba menulikan telingaku.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku. Sekarang yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Uchiha-san dan segala perasaanku yang tumpah menjadi satu. Aku terjatuh dan selalu bangkit, mencoba membutakan rasa nyeri akibat luka akibat terjatuh. aku tahu sekarang aku berada di Taman Kasuga, namun aku terus menerus berputar-putar tanpa tahu keberadaan Uchiha-san maupun _diriku_. Air mataku terus mengalir dan hilang saat aku semakin memompa kakiku untuk berdiri.

_Kami-sama kumohon kabulkan permohonanku_

_berikanlah aku kebahagian terakhir_

_Kumohon..._

Sebuah Siluet yang membuatku bergetar terlihat didepanku. _Arigatou Kami-sama... _Aku tersenyum haru langkahku tak kuasa membawaku untuk mendekatinya, untuk menyapannya, untuk mengatakan aku mencintainya, mengatakan selamat tinggal untuknya... Uchiha-san membelakangiku kini berbalik. Wajah datarnya tak pernah membuatku bosan, segala tingkah lakunya membuatku jatuh cinta padannya. Segalanya tentang Uchiha-san membuatku ingin berada di sini lebih lama, walau aku tahu takdir akan memutuskan segalannya. Aku tak mampu melawan takdir yang telah ada. Aku hanyalah aku yang tak berarti, hanya Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku tahu Uchiha-san tidak melihatku saat ini. Kami-sama telah mengabukan permohonanku tanpa mengubah takdir yang tertulis. Air mata makin membasahi pipiku. Saat ini dengan jelas aku dapat melihat wajah datar Uchiha-san yang sangat kucintai, walau saat ini dia tak tahu keberadaanku cukup rasanya melihat Uchiha-san yang menungguku. Aku tahu yang kejam dan salah adalah aku. Namun, bisakah aku memohon takdir membelaku?

Tangan gemetarku perlahan memeluk Uchiha-san yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Aku memeluknya erat walau tahu ia tak mungkin merasakannya. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan betapa berartinya dia bagiku.

"_Uchiha-san... Arigatou, hiks gomen, go...gomen aku tak datang dalam keadaan ba...baik hiks..."_

Perlahan angin membuat wujudku semakin hilang... Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Uchiha-san dan mulai menagis keras. Aku tahu Uchiha-san tidak dapat mendengar maupun merasakannya. Namun... aku ingin seperti ini, seperti ini walau aku tak pantas bersamannya, walau takdir tak menyatukan kami, dan semesta mengutukku aku hanya ingin bersama Uchiha-san seseorang yang kucintai.

Aku tahu saat ini aku sudah tertarik oleh takdir, kenyataan yang kuhadapi. Jika, ini adalah mimpi aku tak ingin bangun selamanya. Jika pun ini kenyataan aku ingin bersama Uchiha-san sampai ajal menjemputku. Karena diberi kesempatan bertemu Uchiha-san dan mencintainya adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan.

Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba hanyut dalam takdir Kami-sama. Semuannya adalah kesempatan, kesempatan terbaik yang diberi Kami-sama pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata seseorang yang tersesat jiwannya dan mengotori takdir yang berlarian. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Uchiha-san. Tatapannya masih sama, lurus dan tak melihat wujudku yang menyedihkan. Tanganku terangkat, ragu dan gentar aku menyentuh pipinya.

"_Uchiha-san... terima kasih untuk segalanya... gomen karena aku mencintaimu, gomen... atas segalannya_

_kesempatan terbaik untuk mencintaimu dan keberkahan bagiku bertemu dirimu"_

Sebuah angin musim gugur berhembus. Menerbangkan dedaunan jingga di sekitar kami, memberikan sebuah tanda selamat tinggal pada musim gugur. Wujudku mengilang bersamaan angin terakhir di musim gugur yang menerbangkan cinta, mimpi, dan harapan yang kumiliki.

"_Sayonara... Sasuke-kun..."_

_._

_._

**OWARI**


End file.
